Blog Ninja
by AddienaTheBlueSpirit
Summary: Mizuki has been sent to Suna so that she doesn't get into any more trouble. Kankuro is her guide...Will friendships bloom or is Sunagakure doomed to be hated by Mizuki forever. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Blog-Goers,

Hello. I guess I should start at the beginning. My name is Haruka Mizuki and I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing here. Let me explain, when I was sent here it was for some weird diplomatic reason…or so I was told. In reality I was sent away to keep me from going too far past my limit…which I have been known to do in the past. Maybe if I spent a little more time trying to impress some people, and a little less trying to kill others I wouldn't be here right now…maybe. See, I'm an assassin, but more than that, I'm a weapon. Well that's all that the village elders see me as at any rate. So our village Kage sent me away to deal with the self harm I've done over the years. And where did she send me? Sunagakure…the worlds most dry, sunstroke prone, sand sore giving, acne ridden desert village full of self-loathing morons and puppet-loving losers. Kami-sama, I hate this Kami-aweful place. When I got here i met this jerk Kankuro. He's supposed to guide me around the village and let me stay at his place. I hate him. I met the village Kage next. Hate him. Then i met their sister (yes Kankuro and the Kage are brothers). I hate her too. It's not so much them that I hate, really. I just really hate being trapped in this Kami-forsaken village…and it's their job to keep me here. See…it's not so much that I hate them…it's just that liking them would be a conflict of interest right now.

Anyway, Kankuro has been trying to be nice…and it really doesn't suit him all that well. He's roughly seventeen, and he obviously hates younger kids like me. oh, I almost forgot to mention. I'm 15 years old, and if i didn't already decide that I hated him, Kankuro would totally be my type. Standoffish, rude, standoffish, hates me, standoffish….anyway, that's what i like in a guy…they should want nothing to do with me. typically I like them weaker, more fearful, but Kankuro is so…no, I can't think like that, It's not going to get me any closer to leaving this damnable village that I'm sure is the breeding ground for lice and fleas (I so wish that I had been allowed to bring Inuzuka with me to test that theory…Flea-bag).

"Why do you have to keep me here?" I asked. He stared at me like an idiot.

"Why do I 'have to keep you here'? You think I have to keep you here?" he asked. "Gaara requested that a ninja from your village to be an ambassador here."

"Yeah, sure. That may very well be, but do you honestly think that Lady Tsunade didn't send me here with ulterior motive. They think I'm self-destructive, they sent me here to keep me out of their hair."

"You really think that they would do that?" he asked.

" I know it." I said, in a very matter of fact (and highly board) tone. "They think of me as a malfunctioning weapon. Better send me away before I implode." He looked at me with something akin to pity, and let me tell you, I do not take pity from anyone…to bad I was focusing all my energy on hating him rather than swooning at that moment. I curse his total Kami-like nature. I know…Moriko and Natsumi, you're out there thinking 'what the hell?' well he's totally hot and you know I'm a total sucker for emo jerks. Anyway. This is Sunakagure, which means that either A) there is something wrong with him, B) I'm Dreaming, or C) I was totally wrong in my assessment of the Locals….

I'm leaning towards option A.

By this point this was just about ready to go on auto pilot, which would be totally fine if I were in Konoha. Kankuro must have notice my walking dead interpretation, because the next thing I knew I was being carried bridal style through the heart of downtown Sunagakure…by the older brother of the Kazekage. I felt like a princess. It was horrible.

I'm in his apartment right now, and let me tell you…Creepy! Puppets are everywhere. It's a total nightmare…have I ever mentioned that I have an intense fear of puppets. Pupaphobia, I believe it's called. For now I'll grin and bare it…but if this puppet-loving Suna-jerk gets all ventriloquist-y I'll kill him.

Your Friend,

Mizuki

PS

Moriko and Natsumi: If your reading this…and I have this sneaking suspicion you are…then find some way to get me out of here.

Natsumi: This is so going to suck! Mizuki why can't you be normal?

Moriko: Oh, Kami-sama that is going to suck like all get out. Why do I have to get involved when Nat can just go all Freaky Glowy-thing and then, like, wham it's all done.

Mizuki: Hey i didn't ask for this…and don't mention that yet, Moriko, Princess Addie will be angry with us!

Addiena: You bet. Oh, and Red Choco and Rachel aren't involved in this fic. (turns to fans) Like it? Hate it? Review…I need twelve good ones before I continue this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm back… and I'm sorry, if I take like no time to update between now and the next Chapter and then you never see another one but I Really am nervous right now because I'm graduating high school in June and I really don't think I'm ready for college. Anyway. this is my only real stress relief so updates are freakishly frequent right now… the only thing stopping me from adding to Therapy Group Seven right now is that I had a virus on my PC so I have to use my Laptop to update…and it's a Mac, so my Word Docs are completely inaccessible right now. Anyway once I destressify myself and get back to normal amounts of school work the updates will most likely vanish until my next stress riddled delirium. Sorry! **

** funny-person-23 (Who is my most epic and only reviewer so far) has brought it to my attention that When Mizuki is insulting a character it could be taken as me bashing on them…and I totally didn't mean it to be like that all the characters I insult are my favorites…sadly Mizu-chan is really anti-social and is in a really bad moode (if you were forcibly removed from your home just to keep you out of the way wouldn't you be?). Anyway…In the next few chapters I plan to further explain her hatred for everyone and everything…and there will be some parts that aren't just blog entries starting in the next chapter and will only be told in Kankuro's point of view for now. Kay? If that still doesn't help…Sorry, but just stop reading….**

**Now for the pairings…**

**Temari/Shikamaru**

**Ino/Chouji**

**Hinata/Naruto**

**Sakura/Lee**

**Matsuri/Gaara**

**Tenten/Neji**

**So should this be Kankuro/Kiba**

**or **

**Kankuro/Mizuki and Kiba/ OC**

**or something else…**

**I'm leaning towards Kankuro/Kiba…but I value your Opinions.**

**I'm also thinking that I might add in some Shino/OC and possibly some one-sided Shino/Kiba. **

**And I may or may not add in Sasuke…Should I? Would it Ruin it?**

**Yours for all of Time, **

**AddienaRoxUnlessYourFang **

**PS **

**Here's more of Mizuki's Blog (as requested by my one and only reviewer).**

Dear Blog-Goers,

Kankuro took me to be "debriefed" by Gaara the Kazekage, and I tried to reason my way into getting a new roomy…needless to say I failed. On the upside. Kankuro's easy to talk to, and doesn't do anything that mortifying with his puppets. (I shudder at the thought of the word.) He seems to sense my discomfort and keep his creepy weapon-puppet things away from me. It's also not so bad here in Suna…Don't get me wrong, I still hate this place with all of my soul…just a smidgion less then I originally believed. Anyway….my mission…Attend a stinking party on behalf of the alcoholic Hokage of Konoha…

"A Party?" I said incredulously…"I'm here for a Freaking party?"

"Still feel trapped?" asked Kankuro as I stormed down the streets of Sunagakure in search of a dress shop.

"Yes…have you not read my Mission Qualifications file?"

"Gaara isn't the kind to give me access to that kind of information?"

"You should ask him for it…it's an interesting read according to legend." I replied.

At that moment I had found the shopping district and Kankuro set off to ask his brother about my file. After awhile I found a not completely awful dress (in my opinion there is no such thing as a good one). For those of you Konoha Nin who are R.O.T.F.L.Y.A.O. (rolling on the floor laughing your asses off) at how much I'm complaining…I have one thing to tell you…Not in my job description or pay grade….just saying. Anyway…while I'm calling out my fellow Konoha Shinobi…Hey Kiba! I'm sorry about the flea-bag comment! Oh, Shikamaru…I saw you…Just a few minutes ago actually, walking hand in hand with a rather crimson Sabaku no Temari…hint, hint, wink, wink. I do so hope to receive comments on this…Just for the sake of printing them out and handing them to EVERYONE…well Everyone that I can think of that want's dirt on you anyways. [Insert Psychotic Laughter Here]….This is what dresses do to me. They make me Nuts-O…as if the psychotic laughter wasn't enough of an indicator. SHIKAMARU I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! Okay, relax, I'm only joking…but seriously…you and Temari are cute together…in a totally 'I don't get what you see in each other' way of course. Anywho…

Moving on…after I escaped from the Little Dress Shop of Horrors, Kankuro and I met up for lunch at a restaurant where I apparently ordered something that he viewed as bland. I personally viewed it as edible. Which reminds me, Kankuro hates spinach apparently…Which would explain why he nearly vomited at the sight of my salad.

"Has anyone ever told you that eating nothing but junk foods will result in you going in to cardiac arrest?" I told him…he flipped me off in response and muttered something incoherent around his Fat-dripping, carb-loaded Chili-Cheeseburger. "Not to mention that you will inevitably become so obese that you will die an old, single, virgin with no one to keep you company but your Creepy puppets…" I added.

That finally seemed to get his attention, though whether or not it was mortification at the thought of dying a virgin or his puppets being creepy I wasn't yet sure…It turns out he was just offended about the puppets.

"My puppets aren't creepy…well, unless I've trapped you inside of Crow…"

"No…and don't be offended…I think all puppets are creepy…they give me nightmares…I have severe Pupaphobia…that's why I asked Gaara if I could stay somewhere…Anywhere…else."

Kankuro looked more shocked than anything…"Why didn't you say so? I would have hid them or something."

"Well thanks I guess, but that's why…I don't want to impose…I just…well, it's stupid…but ever since I was little…I've been afraid of puppets…even the kind that are used in puppet shows for little kids."

"Have you tried to face your fears? Like, Using a puppet nin-jutsu or something?"

"Would you teach me?" I asked. I was genuine. If he taught me…it might be a little more bearable…

So now here I am… In Suna, learning how to, quite literally, control my single largest fear.

PUPPETS.

I'm sitting in Kankuro's kitchen…staring at my new dress…it's a pink mini Kimono. Cute….

I hate Cuteness.

R&R,

Mizu-chan


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. Me again. SORRY MY PEOPLE! I TOTALLY FOR GOT YOU! Just letting you know that this chapter is Kankuro's Point of view and picks up where the last one left off. Also heres****another shout out to** **funny-person-23 Thank you…and you haven't caused me to redirect and you brought a very valid point to my attention. I also feel the need Thank Funny-Person-23 for being epic and reviewing my fic every time I update. **

**Just so you all know i have decided on the following path for my fic. Ultimately it will be Kankuro/Mizuki, but there will be one-sided Kiba/Kankuro and slight (and Possibly one sided) Kiba/Shino. **

**Yours for all of time,**

**Addiena**

**Post Scriptum…**

**Review Please!**

(Kankuro POV)

I was in my work room, and Mizuki thought I was oiling my "weapons"…she gets really freaked with the word Puppets… in reality I was reading her mission qualifications file. She was right…It was an interesting read.

For starters, Mizuki wasn't born…she was created by some scientist in Konoha. Second of all, she has Inuzuka blood running through her veins…even her clan was kept in the dark about her. I wondered if she knows that Mizuki Haruka isn't her real name…

(Mizuki's Blog)

Blog-goers:

Boredom. That describes the past 24 hours here in Sunagakure. Kankuro has been holed up with those creepy things that he likes to use as weapons…the **shudders** PUPPETS. I Will most likely go insane if he doesn't leave that work room of his in the next three minutes…anywho…party…two weeks away and counting…

I just sat around my room (Kankuro's really) waiting for him to finish with those stupid puppets **Shudders** of his.

"Kankuro…I'm _board_…"

"Okay…Well, I've got a meeting with Gaara in a few…if that'll help…"

"Not particularly…"

"What about shopping…"

"I'd rather follow you to your meeting with Gaara…"

And now I'm leaving to go to that meeting with Gaara…Laters!

Shurikun and Kunai,

Mizu-chan

(Mystery POV)

I was sitting in the Kazekage's office after a three day trip to Suna…

"Thank you for coming…"

"Yes…why am I here? Tsunade didn't say…"

"I feel that we need extra security right now…"

"Oh…kay…"

"Plus, I wanted to see my friends…is that so wrong?"

"Of course not! It's great to see you again Gaara!" shouted Naruto.

"…" Shino just looked at me…and I looked back.

"Hey, Gaara! Sorry I'm late…Mizu was trying to get me to let her follow me here…I eventually caved… Oh…Hey Guys!" said Kankuro…I could feel the blush rising into my cheeks.

"Can you show them to where they'll be staying?" asked Gaara.

"Sure…Mizuki! Come here for a second…" Wait…Mizuki? Oh no…Not good…not good at all...

"Sure…Oh…It's You…." Mizuki's eyes narrowed… It' was official…I was going to die…I was sure of it.

**End OF CHAPTER THREE! **

**sorry it took so long…**

Me: Please R & R!

Fred the Random Vampire: I Vant to eat your Reviews!

Fang, Kanda, Haku, and my OC's: You heard the Vamp! REVIEW PEOPLE!


End file.
